Cheeseburger
by El loopy
Summary: Yugi really wants a cheeseburger. Anime based. Onsehot.


**A/N Its a load of nonsense. Enjoy.**

* * *

Cheeseburger

Yugi was rummaging through a trashcan. He was upside down with his head and hands amongst the garbage, tousled hair trailing over the sides and little legs flailing in the air. Why? He was looking for a cheeseburger. Now he could've just gone into the nearby shop and brought a cheeseburger but that was far too easy. When you live your life with the fate of the world resting on the way you play a children's card game things like buying a Cheeseburger suddenly take on a whole new light.

So, he was in this position when Tea happened to walk past and was promptly hit in the face by a slimy, grease covered burger wrapper for her trouble. The pieces of rubbish were flying absolutely everywhere, scattering the pavement with their filth and the smell was pretty terrible. There was a muffled shout of 'dammit' from the bin and she approached with caution.

"Erm…Yugi?"

The teen's face popped up over the edge of the bin with the air of a startled puppy. It was quite unbelievable how he still managed to look cutesy whilst sporting a rotting banana skin as a hat. "Hey Tea. What's up?"

The girl stared at him as he sprawled half in half out of the bin, acting as though he wasn't doing anything mildly out of the ordinary.

"Nothing much…what are you doing?"

"Looking for a Cheeseburger," Yugi replied as if it were the obvious thing in the world. "What else would I be doing?" He then ducked his head back inside and continued to rummage for the space of a few seconds before declaring in a muffled voice: "Nope, nothing in here…Tea, I don't suppose you could help me out could you?"

Tea leapt forward at the speed of light, words tripping eagerly off her tongue. "Of-course-I'll-help-you-Yugi-because-as-you-know-we're-best-friends-and-best-friends-always-help-each-other-to-do-anything-even-if-it-means-helping-each-other-out-of-a-bin-because-a-bin-is-a-tight-spot-and-friends-help-each-other-out-of-tight-spots-because-friendship-is-totally-amazing."

Yugi blinked at her. "Erm…that's…great?"

Tea beamed and helped to haul him from the bin. "So…" she started once he was standing upright on the path, "why don't you just go buy a Cheeseburger?"

"Because," Yugi replied brushing himself down, "the person at the counter would probably force me into playing a card game with him in order to get my burger and when I refuse he or she'll kidnap all my friends in order to blackmail me and I'm really getting sick of it."

Tea nodded sympathetically, her eyes wandering aimlessly over the floor in her boredom until they alighted on something of interest.

"Hey," she bubbled, "look what I found!" and thus saying Tea scooped up a half eaten Cheeseburger off the floor.

Yugi's eyes widened – more so than usual – and he started to drool uncontrollably.

"Gimme!" he yelped as he lunged for it.

Tea held it up in the air, just out of Yugi's reach. "Ah ah ah!" She grinned infuriatingly. "What will you give me for it?"

Yugi just blinked at her, tilting his head to one side in a bewildered manner, before his eyes narrowed angrily.

"What was all that friendship crap you were spouting just now?!"

Tea grinned. "It's a hobby."

At that moment Yugi's stomach gave out the most tremendous and ravenous growl that would have been more suited to someone of greater stature. The King of Games glanced at his suffering midriff and back at Tea, an altogether much scarier expression on his face. So scary in fact that Tea took a step backwards and began to question whether bargaining the half-eaten Cheeseburger for the Black Magician was really such a good idea after all and whether she should have stuck with the standard friendship formula and just handed him the thing. Yugi's hair was standing on end like sharpened points and his eyes burned furiously. Menacingly he let out a guttural snarl.

"Give me the damn cheeseburger!"

With a terrified shriek Tea tossed the Cheeseburger remains away from her, straight over Yugi's head. In an instant Yugi's face returned to the normal puppy look as he yelped and bounded after the flying cheeseburger, diving headfirst back into the bin. With a scurry Tea hurried in the opposite direction, determining never again to get between Yugi and a cheeseburger.


End file.
